Due to the increasing amount of information available on the Internet, there is a need for accurate extraction and analysis of information from websites. In particular, when extracting information relating to venues from venue websites some existing methods perform full text searches on the actual words on the website. Other existing methods simply classify the venues in broad terms and do not intelligently extract details and context of the information available on the website.
Typically existing methods require parsing a large amount of data in order to rank parsed results according to page popularity. Also, existing methods typically count occurrences of individual words found on websites, without considering synonyms of individual words, and typically do not consider similarities of parsed words, as encountered across parsed websites. Moreover, existing methods typically perform searches strictly by character matching, so a search for “beef” would not necessarily yield results with “steak.” Accordingly, there is a need for a more intelligent method and system for analysis of venue website information.